Créatures
by Lili76
Summary: Et si les créatures magiques envahissaient l'Angleterre sorcière ? Après la guerre, l'heure est à la reconstruction. Et les sorciers veulent un nouvel ordre, pour expier leurs erreurs passées. OS. COMPLET


**Défi "Et si" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Et si l'Angleterre sorcière était envahie par les créatures magiques.**

**Défi Super 2000, année du cochon - LIÈVRE - FEU : Justice et Loi**

* * *

Les choses avaient terriblement mal tourné.

Il y avait eu la guerre, menée par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Un bébé avait mis fin à son règne de terreur, temporairement.

Le monde magique avait connu dix années de répit, loin des exactions des Mangemorts. L'ordre était revenu, temporairement.

Puis Harry Potter était revenu dans le monde sorcier et avec lui, le mal était revenu. Les choses avaient été progressives, insidieuses.

Il y avait eu la bataille de Poudlard, et Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts, beaucoup trop. Des familles brisées, des rêves éclatés. Suffisamment pour éveiller les consciences, pour provoquer un électrochoc salutaire, faire changer les mentalités.

L'ancien Ministère avait été démantelé. Il y avait trop de corruption, trop de lois violées.

L'impulsion qui avait tout changé était partie de plusieurs choses. Peut être d'Hermione Granger - héroïne de guerre - et de la SALE qu'elle avait mis en place pour libérer les elfes de maison. Peut être du fait que beaucoup de créatures magiques s'étaient battues.

Le nouveau Ministère s'était formé. Si l'ancien était composé de sorciers uniquement, désormais, des créatures magiques commençaient à être recrutées.

D'abord des loup-garou en mémoire de Remus Lupin, décoré de l'ordre de Merlin posthume. Puis, des vélanes, des gobelins, des centaures… et même des elfes de maison.

Une sculpture géante avait été commandée, pour y inclure toutes les créatures magiques, de l'elfe à la licorne en passant par les dragons, le hippogriffes, les lutins et les phénix. Elle se tenait à l'entrée du Ministère, imposante. Écrasante. Elle donnait immédiatement le ton, prouvant à tous que le sorcier n'était plus au sommet mais qu'il faisait partie d'un tout.

Là où autrefois les sorciers se plaçaient au centre du monde magique, le nouvel ordre qui se dessinait changeait catégoriquement les choses. Désormais, attaquer une créature magique était passible d'une peine à Azkaban.

La volonté première était d'oublier les erreurs du passé et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Les elfes de maison, réduits en esclavage, avaient par exemple été déterminants dans la Bataille de Poudlard. Tout comme les Centaures.

Pour beaucoup, ce n'était que justice que de leur offrir la reconnaissance qu'ils méritaient.

Les lois pleuvaient, les unes après les autres, visant à réformer et à protéger les créatures magiques.

Justice et loi, le nouveau mot d'ordre.

C'était une façon d'effacer les atrocités, d'oublier les erreurs commises dans le passé. Une façon de tourner la page.

Ce que personne n'avait anticipé, ce que personne n'avait prévu, avait été de changer profondément l'Angleterre sorcière.

Là où autrefois les sorciers étaient seuls maîtres du monde magique, ils durent accepter une prolifération inédite de créature magique.

D'abord, ce fut des gobelins et des elfes se promenant librement dans les rues sorcières. Les potions tue-loup commencèrent à être vendues chez tous les apothicaires certifiés.

Les dragons sortaient des réserves, et les journaux moldus à sensation commencèrent à publier des témoignages de rencontres avec des créatures étranges.

Des licornes, de centaures ou même des sirènes se multipliaient et se promenaient librement. Chaque forêt, chaque point d'eau de l'Angleterre se remplissait peu à peu, maintenant que les créatures magiques n'étaient plus sous le joug sorcier.

Si Dumbledore avait été le précurseur en offrant des postes de professeurs à un loup-garou, un demi-géant ou un centaure, désormais la loi l'imposait. Chaque école devait avoir parmi son personnel un certain nombre de créatures magiques, sous peine de devoir une amende au Ministère.

Si au départ, les nouvelles lois rendaient justice aux créatures magiques, il y eut un moment où les choses échappèrent à tout contrôle. Certaines espèces n'étaient pas dociles, et encore moins douées de raison. Il était simple de recommander à une vélane ou à un centaure de rester caché pour leur propre sécurité, car le monde moldu n'était pas faits pour eux.

Il était plus compliqué d'appliquer les mêmes préceptes aux géants ou aux licornes. Même les lutins ou les sirènes se montraient déraisonnables…

Bientôt, l'Angleterre sorcière fut envahie. Partout où la magie résidait, les créatures pullulaient.

Certains sorciers commencèrent à s'alarmer, mais la guerre menée par Voldemort avait laissé des traces si profondes que personne ne voulait prendre la responsabilité de réguler les créatures. Pour beaucoup, ces espèces avaient gagné le droit de vivre en paix et librement après avoir donné leur sang contre le mage noir…

Ce qui était au départ une question de justice avait échappé à tout contrôle. Désormais, le secret même entourant la Magie était menacée par les lois mêmes qui régissaient le monde magique…


End file.
